If you really love me
by Ren Okumura
Summary: Takao es un estudiante de 20 años que extraña a su primer y único amor Midorima. Una reunión y un grupo de amigos bastante odiosos pueden hacer de sus días una tortuosa espera con una muy buena recompensa. [MidoTaka] Mención de otras parejas y una autora que hace malos resúmenes y no tiene idea para poner títulos


**Disclaimer. Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador el gran Fujimaki Tadatoshi que le entra bien y bonito a las hierbas de la felicidad para dibujar los nuevos capítulos, yo no gano ni un solo centavo con mi historia.**

**Hi everyone! I'm here again! Y si, lo sé...debo actualizaciones pero las musas son caprichosas y no me dejan pensar en algo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para continuar con mis historias que si siguen así me obligaran a ponerlas en hiatus ;A; but, this isn't important today! Se supone que debí haber terminado esto para el día 10 de junio pero maldita inspiración que me odia xD pero nunca es tarde para subir algo de MidoTaka aunque ya no sea el día de esta linda pareja /3**

**No les aburro más y les dejo con lo que realmente quieren .**

* * *

_El destino muchas veces puede ser cruel._

_Oh sí, es el ser más cruel que existe en todo este puto planeta. Puede darte la felicidad que tanto quieres como quitártela en un parpadeo._

_¿Sabes que es lo que más odio del destino? Que me enamore de alguien obsesionado con el mismo y con la suerte…en verdad, el destino muchas veces puede ser cruel pero otras agradeces todo lo que hace para que seas feliz._

_._

_._

_._

Era una mañana de lunes como cualquier otra en el edificio de departamentos en el que llevaba casi 2 años viviendo con su hermana menor que ahora iba a la preparatoria y esa _adorable _y _tierna _chica que conoce desde su infancia y lo saca a patadas de su hogar cuando se le da la gana.

—¡Kazunari! ¿Qué te dije de tomar de mis latas de cerveza? Que todavía eres menor de edad, idiota.— se escuchó el grito de la chica que era 2 años mayor que él.

—Perdón, pero Akane-neesan…yo te avise y ese día estabas tan ebria que tuve que llevarte a tu habitación casi a rastras y soportar los _Kazu-chan es tan adorable…ne Kazu, que deberías conseguirte una pareja sino quieres que te deje encerrado para mi sola…Kazu-chan_.— se burló el pelinegro fingiendo una voz más chillona de lo normal

—Kazunari…¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! Vete a buscar que hacer en otro lado, idiota.— y hay lo había corrido de nuevo del departamento…bueno, no regresaría hasta mañana para que sufra de hambre. Ya le pediría asilo a alguien.

.

Y es que su vida no podría ser mejor.

Kazunari Takao, un estudiante de la Facultad de Turismo en la Universidad de Tokio y con 20 años ahora no sonaba tan mal. Incluso sus senpai le había felicitado por obtener una plaza en una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón y sus amigos ese día hicieron una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar que habían obtenido un lugar en las universidades que querían.

.

Al salir de la preparatoria ya era amigo de todos los miembros de la _Generación de los Milagros, _incluido el gran y absoluto Seijuurou Akashi aunque no tuvieran una buena relación y pareciera que se odian. Su grupo favorito de amigos se reducía a Ryouta Kise al que gustaba de molestar cada dos por tres, Tetsuya Kuroko con el que luego se ponía de acuerdo para asustar al rubio modelo y a Taiga Kagami, y Tatsuya Himuro quien había resultado ser su _senpai _en la carrera de turismo y mismo con el que iba al karaoke cada que a ninguno de los dos les tocará hacer trabajos finales y estuviesen con un humor de los mil demonios por no haber dormido en casi dos semanas completas, y es que nadie toleraba a Kazunari enojado y con 20 tazas de café en dos días.

Todo sería perfecto sino fuera por un pequeño detalle.

_Shintarou Midorima se había ido a estudiar medicina a Estados Unidos. _Y aunque a veces intercambiará mensajes con el peli verde e hicieran vídeo llamadas cuando ambos tenía tiempo y se ponían de acuerdo para quedar a una hora que fuera ideal para ambos. No, en absoluto era lo mismo que antes en donde podía ir a casa del peli verde cuando estaba aburrido y se invitaba solo o cuando estaba triste por haber sido dejado de la peor manera posible y necesitaba llorar y su tsundere amigo le ofrecía su hombro, mucho menos para molestarle de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía.

_Lo único que permanecía igual eran los sentimientos que tenía por el lanzador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros. Lo único que permanecía igual era ese vacío que habitaba en su corazón y esa enorme culpa que le embargaba cuando recordaba lo sucedido un día antes de que Midorima se fuera._

_._

_._

_Si, lo admito. Ese día fue más idiota de lo que era, aunque Shin-chan tampoco se queda atrás…vaya que esa fue la primera y única vez que me pase de copas y termine en la misma cama que Shin-chan teniendo sexo como si fuéramos dos bestias en celo._

_De solo recordar ese día me pongo rojo de la vergüenza y el coraje. Estoy seguro de que me creerán que tengo solo vagos recuerdos de esa noche en la que ambos salimos a festejar que Shin-chan se iba a estudiar lo que siempre quiso en uno de los mejores países en donde se puede estudiar medicina. A ambos se nos pasaron las copas…me arrepiento un poco de haber perdido la inocencia de esa forma._

_._

_._

—Hey! Kazu…what's up? — saludó un pelinegro bastante conocido para Takao, quien volteó al escuchar el llamado de su amigo.

—Tatsu-kun! Nothing special, I'm so busy but I'm fine. What about you? — respondió el pelinegro menor.

—I'm fine too n' so borin'. Do U have time? I need your help to practice some italian…I know that you're so good speak italian. — habló Himuro.

Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que cuando se encontrarán en la facultad y pudiera platicar lo harían en inglés, más que nada por Takao quien había insistido al mayor para que pudiera practicar con alguien y le dijera en que estaba mal. No quería tener que repetir inglés por su mala pronunciación.

—Tatsu-kun, I know that you were listening that I'm good speak italian. I saw you asking to my classmates. — el menor le miró de manera reprobatoria. Había algunas cosas que con el tiempo fue conociendo de Tatsuya, como el hecho de que cuando necesitaba ayuda en algo y sabía a quién pedirla buscaba la forma de convencerle así fuera por las malas si las circunstancias lo requerían o que era muy bueno peleando y tenía la mano pesada, eso lo supo cuando Himuro le encontró llorando por otra decepción amorosa…ese día casi se queda sin un par de dientes.

—Kazu…I really need your help! — hay iba el mismo chantaje de siempre. Ojos de cordero a medio morir y un tono de voz como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta que esperaba. —I won't approve italian! Kazunari, help me…please. — y terminaba con algunas falsas lágrimas. Maldita la hora en la que Kise le enseñó a actuar para conseguir lo que fuera. Maldita la hora en la que ambos decidieron que era buena idea irse a vivir al mismo departamento…pobre Kuroko, lo compadecía de alguna forma.

—D'accordo, idiota. — terminó accediendo. Tampoco es como que tuviera algo interesante que hacer si no contamos que tenía tarea de alemán y latín que se le había acumulado por hacer la de sus otras materias.

.

El tiempo se había ido volando y sus dos horas muertas habían quedado reducidas a insultar por lo menos 20 veces al mayor por no entenderle ni una sola palabra…afortunadamente tampoco había entendido los insultos, o hubieran terminando en una infantil pelea insultándose mutuamente en todos los idiomas que pudieran.

—I was forgettin' This Sunday, at 3 o'clock at park. Don't forget or I kill U. Understand? —terminó de despedirse Himuro para llegar lo más rápido a su siguiente clase o le iría mal.

—Ok! See you later Tatsu-kun! Good luck in the class. —deseó el menor. Escuchar eso le traía el presentimiento de que algo importante sucedería el domingo.

Afortunadamente ese día no tenía más clases, así que podría ir a visitar a su compañera de piso a la cafetería donde trabajaba para ver si lograba convencerla de que le dejara por lo menos llegar a dormir y aprovecharía también para pedir asilo a Kuroko si recibía una negativa.

—No, Kazunari…ya te dije, atente a las consecuencias de haberme puesto en ridículo frente a tu hermana. Pero seré buena persona y te dejaré llegar mañana en la mañana para que tomes un baño y te cambies. —dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que solo lo decía porque quería algo.

—Akane-san, no seas tan mala con Takao-kun. Lo más seguro es que va a pedirme a mí pasar la noche en el departamento y entre el trabajo, mis tareas de la universidad y el hecho de que Kise-kun y Himuro-san van a querer organizar una reunión social cuando lo vean entrar no me dan muchas ganas de decirle que sí. —hablo Kuroko asustando a la joven que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Ves? No tengo a nadie más para pedirle asilo. Akane-nee, déjame por lo menos llegar a dormir. Prometo no hacer ruido. —pidió de nuevo Takao, acomodando su cabeza encima de la barra.

—No Kazunari. Solo te dejo llegar mañana a primera hora. —fin de la discusión, había perdido de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. Mañana llego temprano a prepararte el desayuno y peinarte porque ni eso sabes hacer. Yo también te quiero Akane-nee. —terminó por aceptar. Ni el haberse puesto de acuerdo con el peli celeste le había ayudado a conseguir lo que quería.

—Takao-kun. — llamó el peli celeste. — ¿Himuro-san te dijo que hay reunión el domingo en el parque? — preguntó con esa seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba.

—Sí. Kazunari, this Sunday at 3 o'clock at park. Don't forget or I kill you. —imitó a su amigo, tapándose el ojo derecho con una de sus manos para darle más realismo. Kuroko tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír de lo buen imitador que es Takao.

—Takao-kun. —llamó el peli celeste, llamando la atención del azabache. —No es nada, solo quería saber si sentías lo mismo por Midorima-kun. Veo que tus sentimientos no han variado. —dijo Kuroko, analizando a su amigo.

—Como si pudiera dejar que esos sentimientos cambien…No soy como cuando tenía 16, Kuroko. Ahora regresa a trabajar o van a llamarte la atención. —un largo suspiro acompaño sus palabras, tal vez se quedaría un rato más.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, por lo menos para Kazunari mientras que sus amigos solo se empeñaban en hacerle sentir más ansioso cada vez que hablaban de la reunión del domingo.

.

—Ustedes tres… ¡Van a matarme de la desesperación! —gritó Takao bastante desesperado.

—Solo espera un poco más Takaocchi. No es como si fuera a pasar algo importante. — las palabras del rubio tranquilizaron un poco al halcón. —O tal vez si, nadie sabe Takaocchi. —

—¿Ven? Ustedes saben algo que yo no… ¿dónde se quedó esa confianza que nos teníamos? —dramatizo un poco.

—Deja de estar de dramático Kazunari. No es como si quisiéramos tenerte así de desesperado…bueno, tal vez yo sí pero ellos dos no quieren. —esta vez hablo Tatsuya.

—Tú solo quieres hacerme bullying Tatsu-kun. Ya me desquitaré luego— le respondió el pelinegro menor.

.

Y así fueron pasando los días, entre palabras que no dejaban tranquilo a Takao hasta que llegó el domingo.

Takao prometió pasar por Kuroko y su compañera a la cafetería. Últimamente los pandilleros habían estado acechando los negocios aledaños a la misma y, aunque su compañera de departamento supiera defenderse sola por lo menos no se le acercarían si la veían con él.

—Gracias por venir Takao-kun. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde. — agradeció Kuroko haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—No es nada Kuroko. Bien, yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde, menos si tengo una amenaza de muerte si no voy. —bromeó un poco el azabache.

—Yo solo los acompaño hasta el parque y me voy, tengo tarea de informática que no he terminado. Camina, idiota. —hablo la joven que los acompañaba.

Los tres empezaron su camino desde la cafetería hasta el parque que quedaba a media hora de la zona comercial. Fueron a paso lento, todavía tenían una hora hasta que dieran las tres y también aprovecharon para pasar a comprar bebidas para todos los que irían.

_-Entonces es una reunión de esas. - _pensó Takao.

De vez en cuando y si podían localizar a la gran mayoría se organizaba una reunión en donde podían jugar basket y organizar un pequeño torneo en donde el equipo que perdiera más partidos le pagaba la comida al ganador. Los equipos se seguían armando como cuando todavía estaba en la preparatoria, por medio de papelitos de colores que eran tomados al azar.

Una vez llegaron al enorme parque, en donde estaban dos canchas de basketball callejero. La mayor de los tres se despidió de sus acompañantes.

—¿Segura que no quieres quedarte un rato, Akane-san? Podemos incluirte en algún equipo, todos saben que eres buena jugando basket. —pidió Kuroko.

—Muchas gracias Tetsuya, pero en verdad debo terminar mis tareas de informática que son para mañana. Que se diviertan y le ganan a Daiki, que todavía no olvido la última vez que jugamos. —terminó por despedirse y salir casi corriendo.

En las canchas los esperaban todos los titulares de Seirin junto a Nigou que ahora era un perro adulto y bastante grande, los senpai de Takao durante su primer año en Shutoku, Imayoshi, Hanamiya, Himuro y casi toda la generación de los milagros. Maldito Midorima, maldita la hora en la que se fue a Estados Unidos.

—Takao, te olvidas de mirar a alguien. Idiota. —esa voz. No podía ser, ¿en verdad estaba ahí?

—¿S-Shin-chan? —preguntó dudoso.

—¿Quién más? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, _Bakao_. —respondió el peli verde quien se encontraba atrás de Takao.

Su corazón latía bastante rápido y la felicidad que sentía era inmensa. Después de poco más de dos años por fin lo volvía a ver…era bueno saber que no había cambiado en nada, que seguía siendo el mismo tsundere freak del horóscopo y la suerte.

—Yo también te extrañe, Shin-chan. — murmuró al sentirlo pasar a un lado de él para reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Extrañaba ese sentimiento tan cálido que embargaba su pecho cuando se daba cuenta de lo que quería decir realmente su tsundere amigo.

.

Sin duda ese era el mejor día de todos, no podría decir que era el mejor de su vida pero…algo es algo.

Ganarle a Midorima siempre fue su sueño frustrado, y gracias a la ayuda de Kuroko y Aomine lo había logrado, se sentía feliz por haber tachado esa meta de su lista inexistente de cosas por hacer. Lo mejor de todo es que el equipo del lanzador le pagaría la comida.

—Deja de poner esa cara de idiota, me desespera. — se quejó Midorima.

—Perdón, perdón…pero es que es la primera vez que te gano Shin-chan. —sintió como el más alto jalaba sus mejillas como si quisiera quitárselas. —Ya, ya. Prometo no excederme en lo que pida de comer. —hablo pero casi no se le entendían las palabras pues sus mejillas seguían siendo jaladas como si fueran de hule.

—Midorima-kun, no seas tan cruel con Takao-kun. —dijo Kuroko que había aparecido de la "nada", aunque realmente había estado todo el tiempo atrás de sus amigos tomándoles fotos para su colección privada.

Todo el grupo continuo caminando hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, habían quedado de acuerdo en que era la mejor opción y el restaurante siempre les dejaba juntar varias mesas para que pudieran platicar amenamente y ver la competencia de "¿quién come más?" que se armaba entre Kagami y Aomine, aunque siempre ganaba Kagami…ese pelirrojo sí que era un pozo sin fondo cuando de comer se trataba.

—Gano yo de nuevo, Ahomine. Él único que puede ganarme soy yo. —imitó el tan famoso dicho del moreno.

—Muy gracioso Bakagami. Algún día te ganaré y tendrás que besarme los pies. —una de las cosas que no cambiaban en el moreno era su egocentrismo y esa extraña amistad que tenía con quien fuera as de Seirin.

—Me ganarás el día que los cerdos vuelen y Midorima deje de ser tan tsundere. —respondió el pelirrojo cejas de tijera.

—A mí no me metan en sus peleas infantiles –nodayo. —pidió ligeramente sonrojado el eli verde que estaba casi enfrente de ellos.

—Oh, vamos. Midorima, todos saben que eres un jodido tsundere que no es capaz de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. —le recrimino Aomine.

—Midorima-kun, no crees que es momento de que hagas lo que tanto haz planeado. —Cuestionó Kuroko apareciendo –de nuevo- de la nada al lado de Midorima.

—¡K-Kuroko! —grito espantado el peli verde que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico sombra.

—Tetsuya, no seas tan cruel con Shintaro. Mira que el pobre está que no sabe ni que decir ni cómo decirlo. —le regaño Himuro. —You can do it Shintaro! I believe in you! —le animó el pelinegro.

Kazunari por su parte estaba distraído, hablando de cualquier cosa con Izuki. Si por cualquier cosa podemos entender consejos amorosos con respecto a cierto pelinegro llamado Tatsuya Himuro del que llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado.

—T-Tako-kun, c-creo que te hablan. —dijo algo sonrojado el chico águila.

—¿Enserio? Que esperen un poco más, estoy haciendo mi trabajo de Dr. Corazón. —respondió despreocupado el azabache.

—L-lo mío puede esperar…y-yo iría a ver que quieren. Debe de ser importante. —dijo Izuki con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. A veces ese chico le hacía sentir de esa forma cuando le daba consejos amorosos.

—De acuerdo. — suspiro cansado. —Pero esta plática no se queda aquí, como quiero que tú y Tatsu-kun terminen saliendo. Que ese tipo también es algo tímido para quedar en otros términos contigo, Izuki-san. Regreso en un rato. —Takao se levantó de su asiento y fue jalado por sus "adorables" y queridos amigos Kise y Himuro hasta donde estaba el peli verde todavía discutiendo con el par de idiotas amantes del basket.

—Ok, no te resistas Takaocchi que sabes que puedo convencer a Himurocchi de que no te traiga nada de Estados Unidos cuando vaya estás vacaciones. —le susurro Kise al pelinegro.

—Kazunari ¿cuántos años llevas enamorado de cierto peli verde y por él que te he partido el rostro más de una vez? —preguntó Himuro.

—C-casi cinco años…—respondió Takao bastante confundido y algo asustado por la mirada algo sádica que le dedicaban sus dos amigos.

—Bien…Shintarou, si lo hace sufrir no dudes que te haré lamentarlo. —amenazó el mayor de los pelinegros una vez llegado a su destino.

—Y yo te haré la vida imposible Midorimacchi, y Kurokocchi te hará sufrir con tu más grande fobia si algo le pasa a Takaocchi… ¿entendido? —que bien les había salido el monólogo de mafiosos a esos dos, la próxima vez no les prestaría sus películas del padrino cuando se las pidieran.

.

La tensión en el peli verde subió a niveles insospechados, su corazón latía como loco, el color rojo comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas haciéndose cada vez más y más fuerte, las manos le sudaban y un nudo apareció en su garganta.

—_Tranquilízate Shintarou, haz esperado años para esto…es ahora o nunca._ —pensó el peli verde dándose ánimos.

—Tardaste mucho ¿no crees? A veces eres un idiota Midorima y uno muy grande. —le recriminó el pelinegro que ahora estaba frente a él.

—Tch. —chasqueó la lengua. —Solo lo repetiré una vez Takao y quiero una respuesta clara, nada de bromas o comentarios sin sentido. —dijo con voz autoritaria, obteniendo como resultado que el otro asintiera con la cabeza. —Takao…t-te…a-amo. —el sonrojo apareció de nuevo con más fuerza y vida que antes.

—Yo también te amo Shin-chan…y antes de que lo digas…si, acepto salir contigo mi tsundere favorito. —dijo Takao con una sonrisa y un leve toque rosado en las mejillas que, a la vista de Midorima, era la cosa más adorable del mundo.

—¡Que vivan lo novios! —gritó Kagami desde su lugar, provocando que los demás les aplaudieran y les gritaran "¡Beso!"

—Oh…solo porque quiero darles el gusto, algún día me la pagaran. Todos conocerán mi venganza, panda de malos amigos.—se quejó el pelinegro, jalando el cuello de la camisa de su ahora pareja para robarle un tierno y casto beso.

Midorima solo enrojeció de la vergüenza y la ira de que fuera Takao el que diera el primer paso por lo que en el menor descuido de su chico lo jalo del cuello sin ser brusco y le robo un pasional y posesivo beso que le robo el aliento a ambos.

.

.

_Se podría decir que el destino es cruel, pero más crueles pueden ser tus amigos cuando planean algo así y no te dicen nada…pero gracias a esa bola de desgraciados soy feliz._

_Shin-chan pidió su traslado a la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio y durante algunos tiempos libres que tenemos dentro de la escuela podemos vernos un poco y platicar de nosotros…no crean que nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho, de hecho lo sigo molestando como cuando éramos unos adolescentes y de vez en cuando puedo robarle un beso y hacerlo sonrojar._

_Porque sí, el destino es uno de los seres más crueles que conozco, pero cuando confabula por tu felicidad le agradeces eternamente por todo._

**_The end._**

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece un lindo review o un tomatazo? Realmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones y que den críticas constructivas para mis futuros proyectos uwu algún día me tendrán de nuevo por aquí espantando a más de uno con fics y one-shots de parejas crack solo para agrandar el fandom!**

**Anyway~ Nos leemos en otro proyecto!**


End file.
